Wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) systems typically comprise multiple separately modulated laser diodes at the transmitter. These laser diodes are tuned to operate at different wavelengths. When combined in an optical fiber, the WDM optical signal comprises a corresponding number of spectrally separated channels. Along the transmission link, the channels are typically collectively amplified in gain fiber, such as erbium-doped fiber and/or regular fiber, in a Raman pumping scheme. At the receiving end, the channels are usually separated from each other using thin film filter systems, to thereby enable detection by separate photodiodes.
The advantage of WDM systems is that the transmission capacity of a single fiber can be increased. Historically, only a single channel was transmitted in each optical fiber. In contrast, modern WDM systems contemplate hundreds or thousands of spectrally separated channels per fiber. Such configurations yield concomitant increases in the data rate capabilities of each fiber. Moreover, the cost per bit of data for WDM systems is typically less than comparative non-multiplexed systems. This is because any amplification system required along the link can essentially be shared by all of the separate channels transmitted in a single fiber link. With non-multiplexed systems, each channel/fiber would require its own amplification system.
The economics pulling for WDM in the context of long-haul optical links is only one factor suggesting the long-term applicability of the technology. Another application concerns the dynamic routing of individual wavelength slots or channels in optical WDM networks with multiple network access nodes. Such network functionality requires devices that can add and drop specific channels in an optical link.